


In the Heart of a Dying Star

by SomethingthatsaysBubbles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingthatsaysBubbles/pseuds/SomethingthatsaysBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was commissioned by ao3 user trashprinxe (Loki) and tumblr user spitfirekunoichi (OC named Vix) as a sexy continuation of their Tumblr rp thread which can be found here: http://liesmithfriggason.tumblr.com/tagged/unexpected-necessity/chrono </p><p>Many thanks to the both of them for allowing me the opportunity to write for such a deep and emotionally compatible pair and for further allowing me to upload what was originally a private commission for the whole internet to see. Stay sexy, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heart of a Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashprinxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprinxe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97763) by liesmithfriggason and spitfirekunoichi (Tumblr handles). 



Complexity can sometimes be a dangerous thing -- a fact which neither individual on the ratherly massive bed seemed to want to heed. To the pair, it made perfect sense that they would be there; they both shared a beautiful affinity for the complex and elaborate. And lying together in a room that had starlight hidden in the cracks of the walls while looking into eyes that had their own intricate complications hidden behind stone defenses was oddly comforting to both of them.

As convoluted as the situation would seem to any outsider, the network that seemed to weave its way between the two beings’ bodies wasn't all that hard to follow. And despite her own baggage and insecurities, the dark God hovering over Vix drew her from her childish antics to attend to the burning desire that itched along her body, bleeding into the tangled lines that drew them together.

The brunette smiled, wide and enchanting as her eyes flicked to his own dazzling green ones, “Why, my darling Loki, are you trying to insinuate something?” A small hum of laughter at her own game tickled her lips as she sat up on her arms, the soft fabric adorning her soon-to-be-lover’s bed caressing her elbows in such a way that seemed to solidify the setting she had placed herself in.

With a delicate smirk, Vix opened her mouth to tease Loki once more, when his eyes halted her. Whether it was the stardust, or the fact that no bruise lingered from his fingers as he danced them over the skin of her neck and the curls that laid there, Vix was thrown headfirst into the sudden realization that she desired no game. For the first time in a long time, a span of years which may or may not hold any meaning to the immortal above her, the girl who was known for sporting as many scars as the curls framing her smiling face wanted something other than what she had grown accustomed to -- something to match the soft blush that now dusted her cheeks -- something that would close the distance…Neither spoke as Vix’s eyes burned with determination, her hands crossing over her chest and hooking onto the sides of her shirt. But no word was needed, and Loki stilled her movements, lifting up her hands to place an abiding kiss on each before lifting Vix’s shirt over her head himself.

Loki felt his own realization in that moment as well: Vix was his equal. She laid no shadow over him, no nagging feeling of inadequacy, and at the same time, she was not beneath him (at least figuratively). He had known this before on the balcony, and every other moment they had been together before that, but it wasn't until he watched as she seemed to exist somewhere between control and submission that the idea latched itself to him completely. She was human, yes, and no magick stained the fingertips that ghosted along the hard line of his jaw, but in this moment -- in this perfectly imperfect moment -- nothing of that like mattered. And he decided to not fight off the insecurities that often lingered in his heart.

This was their moment; this room, glowing golden not with metal or stone but with the possibilities lying before them in this series of instances, was safe. And they both silently agreed that they would be safe in each others’ arms, lips clashing together not in roughness but in only the purest form of heat, in burning passion that ignited the spider web lacing them together since their eyes met on the balcony that evening so that the space between them shrank to nothing. No inch of bare skin was left untouched as they tried to bring themselves closer together. Loki was the first to break their kiss, breathing heavily as he eyed Vix’s chest hungrily, stopping himself to silently wait for her go-ahead -- which she indicated by lacing her fingers into his raven locks and gently persuading his head closer to the supple flesh he so desired. Though he didn't immediately give into his wants, deciding to instead place open-mouthed kisses along Vix’s collarbones, relishing in the taste of her skin.

The brunette smiled at the sensations he caused, pleasure humming along her bones and behind her half-lidded eyes as she allowed her head to loll to the side and meet the forearm that Loki balanced himself on. Although his mouth’s descent to Vix’s bra-clad mounds of utter perfection was almost tediously slow, it seemed Loki’s free hand had other ideas entirely as his fingers drew delicate patterns across her ribs only to unceremoniously dive beneath the frustrating wire and cloth contraption and cup the sweet flesh it found there. Vix moaned, mouth forming a lazy “o” as Loki continued his ministrations, relishing in the ghost of kisses that he placed to her breasts. He was so gentle, but unlike so many others, his softness was not out of a fear that she would break. Rather it was spurred on by that very idea. Loki wanted her to break, to become unraveled, but he wanted the deed to be acted out slowly. He wanted to feel and caress every piece he broke apart from her; he wanted to memorize every inch, every scar, so that he would know without a second thought how to put her back together. And it was with a mind playing in this knowledge that Vix gathered enough of her sanity together to pull her hands away from fisting the cloth covering Loki’s back and firmly push at his chest until he detached himself from her.

Loki eyed her with curiosity as Vix, eyebrows furrowed, looked as if she was thinking something over before she raised her torso off the bed and unclipped her bra, tossing it behind the pair to be forgotten for the rest of their time together. But the brunette’s advances of their situation didn’t halt there as she used her now bare chest to lean Loki back enough so that he was forced to step off the bed, a move which she almost greedily followed. It wasn't until both of their feet were firmly placed on the plush rug that suffocated the floor around Loki’s bed that she followed through with her plan and began unbuttoning her jeans.

Loki would have liked to say that his gaze remained locked on her own as the air around them tensed and Vix’s pants fell to her ankles, but one of the few qualities that he dare say was shared between the realm of Midgard and Asgard was that all of their inhabitants were creatures of sin. And as his eyes flicked down to drink in the soft paleness of her legs and the underthings he had imagined would adorn her womanhood, he came to realize that Vix fit that mold as much as he. He smirked with a lethal combination of amusement and arousal pulling at his eyes, his lips forming the words slowly and his tongue taking the time to trace the doors of its cage, “No-”

“-panties?” Vix finished the question for him, raising a playful eyebrow as she leaned her body back, arms balancing her against the bed. She smiled wide and inviting as she kicked her pants away from her, and stood before Loki with nothing adorning her body except for the black, nylon calf-highs she had chosen to wear as socks that day. Her face took on an innocent air as she watched Loki with uncertain eyes as he carefully closed what little distance was left between them; she was sure enough in her own skin, and yet she found herself wanting to hear him praise her body. “What? No, naughty girl or-”

Loki acted quickly, using one hand to silence her with a single finger placed to his lips as his other found its way to her lower back and encouraged her hips to press deeper against his body. His eyes locked with hers as the hand gracing his features reached forward to comb through her hair, a single word falling in a whisper from his lips that caused desire and want to pool in the pit of both of their stomachs, “ _Goddess_.”

That was all it took before they were both on each other, lips biting and nibbling and clashing as hands clawed at any flesh they could find. And Vix quickly, but not without a few fumbles, discarded what remained of Loki’s clothes so that there was no longer any barrier that separated them. Loki moaned as Vix’s lips traversed the planes of his chest, his hands pushing and pulling at the muscle that covered Vix’s thighs and rear. It wasn't long before he had coaxed her legs to encircle his waist, and they, nothing more than a tangle of limbs, were balancing so precariously against the bed that a simple tilt of the head from Vix during their kiss sent them toppling down onto it. It was then that they parted, staring into each others’ eyes as they both grew steadily aware of Loki’s erection gently prodding at Vix’s throbbing entrance.

No move was made on Loki’s part as Vix immediately took the initiative and guided their bodies further up the bed only to persuade Loki’s body to move so he sat against the headboard. Vix placed herself between his legs, taking the briefest of moments to simply exist there in a beautifully picturesque scene before attending to Loki’s lithe yet powerful body. Vix found her eyes entranced by the way his body seemed to contradict itself. His skin was made of a beautiful porcelain, but Vix found her fingers tracing grooves and scar tissue that built upon him from years of living amongst the warriors and wars of Asgard. His limbs were long and graceful, yet intimidating in their own right.

There were many things to be admired about the beauty before Vix, but all that she was presently concerned with was the part of him that drew her to place herself upon his lap: his eyes. For you see Loki’s eyes were of a such a deep green that it wasn't until you took the time to know him and the insecurities he felt ache within him constantly that you realized they only got deeper. And that depth spurred Vix to destroy the lines and scars shared between them, to finally relish in each others’ bodies and burn bright within the heart of their own little dying star. But their own complexities were complex within and of themselves. And their act was one which was ignited not with something loud or in any way forceful or unpleasant, but with a tumble into thoughtless abandon and a breathless gasp as she lowered herself down onto his length. Loki groaned at the feel of her encompassing his most intimate parts and found himself being able to do nothing else but watch in utter enthrallment and adoration as she moved with him.

Hands and arms found purchase in whatever they could as they felt themselves being swept away among the feelings of pleasure and passion that gathered in their cores and buzzed along their spines, making their toes curl. Names were whispered and lips collided in a flurry of need as they pick up their pace, Loki’s hands putting Vix’s hips into a vice grip as her own white-knuckled the headboard. Friction built between them, their movements growing sloppy and more needy as they raced each other closer to their ends. Vix, much to her chagrin, felt herself becoming undone long before Loki, and she threw her head back, her mouth falling open into a broken scream as the first wave of an orgasm ripped through her. It was then that Loki took back control of the situation, wrapping an arm around her waist, and encouraged her with little more than a light push to lie back on the bed. She gripped tight to him as her body continued to hum in pleasure, the change in position allowing Loki to push himself further inside of her.

Loki’s already ragged breaths grew swiftly into loud, deep growls and moans as he rocked with Vix, going deeper with each thrust of his pelvis slamming against hers. The feeling of a cord tightening in her quim brought Vix back from the thoughtless void of orgasm afterglow so that she could wrap her arms and legs around Loki, feeling his muscles work to bring them both as much pleasure as they desired. “ _L-loki~_ ” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, sweat staining her lips and hairline, and Loki found himself answering her cries by lacing their hands together next to either side of her head and picking up his pace, somehow sheathing his length faster and harder within her than what seemed possible.

Vix’s curls bounced, as well as her breasts, with the new change in pace, and her mouth hung open in a beautifully strained sort of way that could only hint to a silent scream hiding behind her tongue. Loki was suddenly overcome by the desire to hear that scream, whether it was so any sly-eared eavesdropper would know who was ravishing Vix and that they had no chance of making her feel as she felt now or if he just wanted to hear more of her sweet noises -- Loki did not know -- but he would get his prize. And he did, burying his face amongst the brown locks encircling her head only to sink his teeth into the supple flesh of her neck as he simultaneously unlaced a hand from Vix’s own and snaked it between their bodies to roughly prod and circle the sensitive little nub of nerves that layed just within the confines of her nether lips. The reaction this drew from Vix was what he desired and more. She arched against him, her freed hand fisting his raven locks almost painfully hard as she screamed his name so loud that he was sure everyone in Valhalla could hear her.

After her scream, she gasped and panted, eyes slamming shut against the overload of pleasure that burned along every inch of her being. And she swore for the briefest of moments that she had died, exploded and became one with the starlight dancing along every inch of Loki’s bedroom, but that moment ended all too soon as she opened her eyes just long enough to watch the God above her break. His movements never slowed as he hunched over her and white-knuckled the sheets on either side of her head, the warmth of his seed filling her. But although he was lost in his own release, Loki managed to gather enough of his sanity to lock lips with the woman caged within his arms. It was not rough, nor was it gentle. It was similar to a kiss that too soulmates would share before departing on different trains, or perhaps when they see each other after years of being apart. Whatever comparison portanted, one fact remained absolute: it was earth-shattering and it shook the pair down to their cores. And so it came as no surprise that when Loki pulled away, he looked tired and one could have swore that the moistness in both of their eyes were tears of bittersweet joy. But none of that mattered as they embraced and pulled back the covers of Loki’s bed to immerse themselves in a newfound understanding of each other.

“Loki?”

“Yes,” he replied, tracing his thumb along Vix’s jawline as they laid beneath the covers of his bed facing each other with smiles on both of their faces.

Vix was joyfully uncertain as she laughed out the remainder of her thought, “I don't know.”

Loki smirked, brushing back the brunette curls that stuck to Vix’s neck with the most tentative of touches, “Neither do I.”


End file.
